The Green Mountain oncology Group/CCOP is a mature regional cooperative group now entering its second decade of promoting clinical trials, cancer prevention and control research and state-of-the-art cancer management throughout most of Vermont. The group is composed of all of the full time community medical and radiation oncologists in Vermont and the surgeons, pathologists, radiologists, primary care physicians, physicians assistants, nurse practitioners, oncology nurses, social workers and psychologists associated with them. The Specific Aims are to: 1. Continue and expand our commitment to clinical treatment and cancer control research activities in the communities of Vermont in collaboration with the Vermont Cancer Center, the Vermont Department of Health/Vermont Coalition on Cancer Prevention and Control and the Vermont Program for Quality Health Care. 2. Use clinical research as a model for optimal cancer control. 3. Accrue 60 credits annually on cancer treatment protocols as members of the CALGB and NSABP. 4. Accrue 50 cancer control research credits on protocols of the URCC, CALGB and NSABP research bases. 5. Continue to promote the diffusion of state-of-the-art cancer management to primary care physicians by involving them in cancer control projects and through educational programs. The group is made up of four components: The Operations Office at the Rutland Regional Medical Center, Central Vermont Hospital in Berlin, Fanny Allen Hospital in Colchester, and Southwestern Vermont Medical Center in Bennington. The GMOG/CCOP, in collaboration with the Vermont Cancer Center, provides state-of-the-art cancer treatment and clinical research to about 70% of the 562,000 residents of Vermont. The group has memberships in the NSABP and CALGB and the URCC for cancer control research studies. The GMOG has successfully passed all the audits by the research bases and has met accrual goals for treatment protocols. The group has made achievement of the cancer accrual goals a priority for the next grant period.